


I'm Not Lonely, I'm An Animal

by kirja_rouva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternatue Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Historical AU, Multi, Slightly Steampunk?, Slow Burn, Tropes abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirja_rouva/pseuds/kirja_rouva
Summary: In an Edwardian/Victorian alternate universe, Kylo Ren is the heir to the Imperial Empire. To ensure peace between the Empire and the Republic, Emperor Snoke has brokered a deal with Queen Leia Organa to wed Kylo to the Republic's Rey Kenobi. Will this be merely a marriage of convenience, or will it develop into something more?





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first REAL Reylo fic, I've finally admitted to be trash. Anyway, I hope that there's something in this for everyone. I'm pretty nervous about it, so please comment, subscribe, bookmark, and leave kudos. Inspire me!

The old Kenobi estate was vaguely how he remembered it, though it had been over a decade since his last visit. It still retained it’s high-bred and aristocratic air with ivy growing up the marble façade and draping around the many windows at the front of the house. As his coach and royal entourage pulled up the drive the double doors of the mansion opened and the household staff of maids and footmen streamed out and assembled themselves in a line to receive him and his entourage. The moment his own footman opened the carriage door he alit quickly and approached the housekeeper, a familiar wizened old woman who barely cleared his waist.

“Your Royal Highness,” she said demurely, sinking into a low curtesy.

Prince Kylo waved away the man at his elbow who was attempting to whisper the names of the servants to him. “Mistress Kanata,” he returned with the slightest inclination of his head. He then fell silent, his eyes scanning the gathering in the front of the house, looking for the one he was truly meeting. She didn’t appear before him. He then returned his gaze to the housekeeper with a quizzical tilt of his head.

“The Lady Rey is on her way, sir,” Mistress Kanata supplied, looking properly flustered. “She dearly loves to take the morning air on horseback and was convinced she would return before your Highness’s arrival.” She began wringing her hands and glancing around as though the missing Duchess was going to waltz in momentarily.

This delay was slightly irritating to the prince, but with a warning glance from one of his men—Armitage Hux—he bit back the sarcastic remark he had formulated.

Clearing his throat he glanced around at the small household he had brought along. Though it was a spring morning, the sun beat down on all of them and was especially fierce considering they were all in their Imperial regalia. The black and silver uniforms were already slowly cooking all his men if their red glistening faces were anything to go by. Not an unkind man, the prince turned back to the housekeeper.

“Mistress Kanata, I and my advisors will happily await the Duchess’s return here, but I should appreciate it if the rest of my men were escorted to their quarters,” he said with the barest glimmer of a smile. He remembered the Emperor’s instructions to be firm but genteel even in the belly of the enemy.

Immediately the housekeeper snapped to attention and started directing the estate’s servants. The ensuing organised melee allowed Kylo to meet Hux’s eyes and broadcast his displeasure. This visit had been in the works for three months, the negotiations had been agonised over for a year, and the journey here had taken a full six days of riding. If this had been an impromptu affair, he would have understood the absence of their host, but this was jejune, bordering on disrespectful.

Just as his entourage disappeared around the back of the house to where the servants’ quarters presumably were, the clip-clopping of hooves became audible. Prince Kylo Ren, General Hux, Lieutenant Mitaka, and Mistress Kanata all turned to behold the young Duchess cantering towards them on a bay mare. Mistress Kanata didn’t manage to contain her gasp of horror as the young woman reined in her mount just in front of the group. As the horse stilled Kylo saw the reason for the housekeeper’s dismay: the young woman was riding astride—in a dress. Quickly he averted his eyes and glared at his men until they did the same, but not before they all caught a glimpse of where her white stocking was held in place by an embroidered garter on her upper thigh. Her dress was bunched around her waist and almost revealed her undergarments, something that warmed Kylo’s face not a little.

Clucking angrily, Mistress Kanata scurried over to her lady and helped her dismount and busied herself with straightening the Duchess’s skirts. Kylo snuck a glance or two through the fringe of his unruly mane of hair of the young woman. For most men, this nature of a first meeting would be very damning, but it only increased his interest in the woman who was to be his wife (should this visit go well). Only when she was deemed presentable did she approach the prince and his men.

“Your Royal Highness,” she murmured, sinking into a curtesy before him and then offering him her hand.

Perfunctorily, Kylo took her proffered hand and pressed his lips to it before meeting her gaze. “My Lady Kenobi,” he replied.

She was not at all abashed by her appearance or entrance, and judging by the thinly-disguised smirk on her face, she had done it purposely. As she turned her gaze to acknowledge the other men Kylo allowed himself a surreptitious further evaluation of her appearance. She had brown hair, though not as dark as his own, and matching eyes. She was also unusually tan for a woman of her rank, but judging from what he knew of her preferred hobbies this was no surprise. He was a tall man, taller than average, yet he still perceived her to be taller than most women. She was elegantly dressed in a white skirt that hung loosely from her waist and a lace shirt that displayed the camisole she wore underneath. A fashionable gown, though it was rather scandalous by Republican standards; not only that, but the hem was visibly splattered with copious amounts of mud. It was as though she had planned on riding through every puddle on the estate.

When his eyes returned to her face he found that she was privy to his examination and had been conducting one of her own. With a broader smile, she rested a hand on the housekeeper’s shoulder. “Maz, would you be so kind as to show His Royal Highness and his men into the drawing room while I freshen up?” A groom materialized behind her and led her horse away with a bowed head. Clearly everyone felt the awkwardness of the situation except the Duchess.

The housekeeper nodded mutely and ushered the men inside. Rey entered the house alongside Kylo and bowed her head to him without saying another word before making her way up the spiral staircase that dominated the end of the cool foyer. Kylo huffed as he sat himself on one of the sofas in the sitting room and waved the housekeeper off, who disappeared quickly no doubt to attend to her mistress.

Once she was out of earshot General Hux decided to make his displeasure known. “She is in complete control of the situation,” he fumed. “Disrespectful, cheeky, unladylike.”

Though Kylo shared a good deal of the general’s sentiments, at least at the moment, he felt it his duty to intercede. “And yet she is who the Emperor has deemed the most worthy match among all the royal families, you speak of the future Empress, Armitage.”

Hux fell blessedly silent and appeared dutifully chastened; Mitaka looked like his usually nervy self and kept quiet. A moment later a maid entered with a tray and began pouring tea, which Kylo was grateful for; it gave him something to do with his hands. When the maid left he took a sip and was followed by Hux and Mitaka. None of them found it to their liking, and put their cups and saucers back on the tray again.

Out of agitation, Kylo rose from his seat and paced to the back of the room where a large fireplace stood. Over the decadent mantelpiece was hung a golden-framed mirror in which he observed himself. Unlike the princes of other kingdoms, Kylo preferred a more neutral and military appearance in his dress. Thus he wore fitted black trousers tucked into shiny black boots and a black coat over a collarless white shirt. Despite the almost overpowering heat, he did not loosen one silver button.

Almost self consciously he smoothed his mane of almost-black hair back and gazed at himself critically. Dark eyes in a pale face, a large aristocratic nose, a stubborn mouth; he had no illusions about his appearance. Painters of the time weren’t flocking to recreate his likeness, but he was confident in the attractiveness his position afforded him.

His reverie was brought to an end with the entrance of the Lady Rey, freshened and alone. She was dressed in a gown of creamy white, embroidered in the orange of the Republic. Like her previous gown, it was sheer in the shoulders and sleeves and was somehow all the more provocative. Her hair was piled on top of her head and held in place by pearl pins; somehow defying gravity. Again, this woman’s appearance and behavior left him at a loss for words. Luckily, at least right now, a lack of words was something General Hux never suffered from.

“Your Highness,” he said in sickly sweet tones. “You honour us with your presence.”

With a smile that made it clear that she saw through his obsequious attitude, Rey offered the General her hand almost imperiously. Hux barely managed to conceal his disgust and disappointment by bending his face over the Duchess’s hand and pressing his thin lips to it. Only after he rose again did she speak.

“I must thank you for travelling all the way here just to visit to me,” she said in falsely honeyed tones. She looked the general straight in the eyes as she spoke, though it was clear that her words were meant for the Prince. Her insolence would have been gravely punished were it not for her station and who she was, and clearly she knew it. All the same, Kylo still found himself unable to speak.

Hux coughed, no doubt his servile attitude was becoming difficult for him to maintain. “We apologise if our arrival was inopportune.”

Rey waved the apology off and approached the sofa that Kylo had until recently occupied and poured herself a cup of tea. “Think nothing of it,” she said, dropping three lumps of sugar into the brown liquid. “I rather thought that I would need to beg your pardon.” She turned in her seat and faced Kylo Ren. “You forgive me, don’t you, sir?” Maintaining eye contact she took a sip of her tea before delicately placing the cup in it’s saucer.

In the brief silence Kylo realised that he was required to respond. “But of course, my lady,” he managed. “How anyone could refuse such a pretty apology is beyond me.” This last sentence was spoken with his trademark sarcasm, which only caused her to raise an eyebrow.

Placing her tea back down on the tray she rose from her seat, which caused Hux and Mitaka to stand again.

“It appears that His Highness is tired from his journeys, and I would not take any more of his time,” Rey said, curtsying lowly. “Until this evening.”

In a swish of skirts she was gone and Kylo was left perplexed and somewhat dissatisfied. 


	2. Moonlit Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this pair finally interact? Let's see...

A year before the Prince’s visit to the Kenobi estate, Rey had been called to the court of Queen Leia Organa in Hosnia. Tensions between the Empire and the Republic had reached a temporary standstill, and everyone knew that the Queen was looking for ways to keep the fracturable peace. Having lived so far away from court for the past few years, and being disinterested in gossip as it was, Rey had very little idea as to why she was being summoned. Her former guardian and custodian, Lord San Tekka, had appeared to be as in the dark as the men who requested her presence and anyone else connected in arranging this meeting.

Until she had become of age, Rey had lived at court with Lord San Tekka, but had moved away as soon as she could. If only…

But no, she shook her head to clear those memories away. She was received into the presence of the Queen fairly quickly, which was odd in itself; still, she was rather in the dark. Instead of appearing in the throne room surrounded by all the heads of state and courtiers, Rey was brought to the Queen’s personal quarters. Upon entering the light and rather spartan apartments, Rey dropped to her knees and bowed her head to her chest.

“Your Royal Highness,” she said almost reverently.

A small hand rested on her shoulder, and the once-familiar voice of Leia Organa said: “Rise, my dear one.”

In awe, Rey rose to her feet and regarded the small woman almost warily. She had not had occasion to interact with her heretofore, and was surprised by the familiar way in which she was addressed. Certainly Queen Leia was known for her personable interactions and distaste for decorum and ceremony, but this was still most irregular to Rey.

“What would you have of me, ma’am?” Rey inquired, unsure of what to do next.

Leia smiled softly and instead indicated to some seating by the fire where refreshments had been laid out. “Please, come sit with me first. You must be hungry after your journey.”

Obediently, Rey took her place across the fireplace from the Queen and sat with her hands folded in her lap. She had been hungry, ravenous in fact, but the Queen’s demeanour made her nervous, made her stomach tie itself in knots.

The Queen took in her ill-concealed agitation, and got straight to the point.

“You are aware of the conflict between our Republic and the Empire, known as the First Order, are you not?” she inquired.

Rey dipped her head in acknowledgement. This tension between the two sovereignties had been a fact of life for most of Rey’s existence. She had purposely moved out of the orbit of the court, but she would have to be living under a rock to not know of the pressures the First Order put on her own kingdom. “Yes, ma’am.”

“And you are aware that we have been fighting for the better part of a decade, and have now reached a sort of stalemate?”

“I was notified of this fact when I received your gracious invitation to visit you here,” Rey replied.

Leia smiled wryly. “Perhaps you will not think me so gracious when you hear the reason for my bringing you here.” She paused and heaved a sigh, apparently steeling herself for what she must say next. “Rey, you are aware of how our families are intertwined, are you not?”

“Yes, ma’am, my grandfather was a good friend and mentor to your father and brother.”

“And to myself,” the Queen supplied. “In many ways Obi-Wan Kenobi—Ben, as he was also known—saved the Resistance that I was leading as a young woman. I have long admired him and felt that I had a debt to pay to him and his family. However, I did not ask you here to pay that debt, rather I fear that I will be adding to it.”

Flashes as cold as ice ran down Rey’s body in waves, she dearly wished the Queen would get to the point of this conversation. Perhaps her decision to eschew the court and all outside news had been foolish, indeed she greatly regretted it in the moment.

Queen Leia sighed again. “No doubt you are familiar with the concept of cementing friendly ties and alliances between kingdoms through marriage….I have gone through as many scenarios as I could possibly come up with, and the only one that ends in success, I believe, is a marriage between you and the Crown Prince of the First Order, Kylo Ren.”

Had Rey any breath it would have whooshed out of her, but all she could manage was a shallow exhalation. “A—a marriage, ma’am?”

Queen Leia’s face was sympathetic, but Rey sensed that she was determined and hadn’t brought Rey to her to ask, but to command. “Yes, Rey. But there is something else I must tell you: Prince Kylo Ren was once my son, Benjamin Organa-Solo.”

Rey’s head spun. There had been rumours to that effect for almost as long as she could remember, but she had never paid attention to them or given them credit.

Queen Leia moved to sit beside Rey, and took one of her hands in her own. “A young Queen has many responsibilities, and unfortunately, Ben—Kylo Ren, he now is—was a responsibility I didn’t prioritise. He was away from court, away from me, often as a child and a young man. In an attempt to bring him closer to our family I sent him to be with my brother, Lord Skywalker. Alas, this had the opposite effect. He fell into the company of one Lord Snoke and formed an alliance. Using their combined influence, they formed the First Order and established the Empire. It was a bloody time, a time I am sure Lord Tekka hid from you, but Ben was a young man then and I have to believe that he was greatly influenced by Snoke. I do not believe that he is evil by nature, nor do I believe that all is lost.”’

“I imagine you tell me this to reassure me,” Rey managed to whisper.

Queen Leia squeezed Rey’s hand. “In a way, yes. No doubt you will hear more rumours about Kylo Ren, about what he has done and what he is capable of. I want you to know that he respects his lineage, he respects your family line. I have not seen my son in almost a decade, but I know that he would never harm you.”

\---

Kylo didn’t see much of the Duchess Rey except for at meals for three days. On the morning of the fourth, as he was debating how to confront her, the arrival of Lord San Tekka was announced. Tekka was Rey Kenobi’s legal guardian, though as she was now of age he had little control over her actions and was more of a father figure.

Kylo knew Lord Tekka from his childhood and found meeting with him rather uncomfortable. However, the older man made no allusion to their past interactions and instead made the conversation about Rey, something Kylo appreciated. He dearly wanted to know more about her, but was reluctant to broach the subject on his own.

“I apologise that I was unable to greet you with Rey,” Lord Tekka said as he and Kylo walked through the forest on the estate. “But Rey is very independent and is no longer, legally, my charge and assured me she could handle it. I trust you were well-received?”

Kylo grunted. “It depends. Does new Republican tradition dictate that a host should arrive late and make herself scarce?”

Lord Tekka frowned and then coughed out a laugh. “No, I’m afraid not. However, it does not surprise me one bit. Even as a child, Rey was headstrong and independent. Even if she knew she had to do something, she found a way to do it after her own fashion. I have little doubt that Rey is making you chase her. I imagine that she sees herself as a prize to appease the Empire and Republic, and is trying to manipulate the situation into something less…impersonal.”

“‘Chase her’?” Kylo repeated incredulously. “Does she have any idea of the purpose of this arrangement?”

“I’m sure she has,” Lord Tekka replied. “But Rey is a fighter, she’ll make sure she gets what she wants. Having her as a wife would give you a powerful ally, one who would stand by your side no matter what.”

“Even against her native land?” Kylo asked jeeringly.

Lord Tekka paused and turned to face Kylo. “You know, no doubt, my personal opinions regarding this situation, let me assure you that Rey is very different. She’s a bit of a romantic, she’ll be more loyal to the people she loves than a nation she does not know. Keep that in mind, lad.”

  
\---

At around midnight, Kylo made his way up to his rooms to prepare for bed. He had no manservant to help him dress and undress, which was how he preferred it. If he couldn’t perform the most basic functions of dress and hygiene by himself, how was he to be expected to rule an Empire? As he unbuttoned his dress coat, he paced the length of the room until he reached the window. It overlooked the grounds to the rear of the mansion, which included a hedge maze where he could make out a fountain at the centre.

However, a flutter of movement just at the entrance of the maze caught his eye, and he leaned forward against the glass. It appeared to be a young woman, dressed in a white nightgown and dressing robe walking about the grounds. He squinted against the glare of the candles in his room and realised that the young woman was in fact Rey Kenobi. Furrowing his brow, he watched as she strolled into the maze by herself and was overcome with curiosity. No woman walked the grounds alone at night...in her dressing gown. Though, no woman he knew rode astride a horse or flouted whatever rules they deemed unnecessary. 

Without thinking, he slung his coat back on and made his way out of his room and down the stairs as silently as possible. The house was still and hushed, and his muted footsteps still seemed to echo loudly against the parquet floors, yet no one stirred within the house. Reaching the back exit of the house, he made his way to the maze entrance speedily. The moonlight offered enough of a glow for him to make out where the lady Rey’s footsteps had disturbed the gravel walkway. Following these steps, he set off after her, pausing only when he heard a thump and a low exclamation of “dammit all”.

He held still as her footsteps gradually resumed and then the sound of water being disturbed. He increased his pace and in no time he reached the fountain where he perceived Rey. She was sitting on the edge with her back to him, dipping her naked left foot methodically into the water.

The strangeness of his presence suddenly struck him, and he wished that he had stayed in the house and watched from his room—voyeuristic as that was. Lord Tekka had said that Rey wished for him to ‘chase’ her, but he doubted that he meant alone in the middle of the night. He was about to turn and leave when Rey suddenly glanced behind her shoulder and spotted him. With a startled cry she stood suddenly in the fountain and then sank to her knees with a wince. Kylo abandoned his plan of retreat and instead rushed to the edge of the fountain.

“Your Highness,” Rey gasped. “Forgive me—you startled me.”

“Nay, you must forgive me, my lady, I should not have behaved so foolishly. Please, allow me to help you. Are you injured?” Kylo replied, feeling doltish.

Using the rim of the fountain, Rey pressed herself into a standing position and suddenly Kylo had no idea where to look. He soaking white gown clung to every line and curve of her body, and the glow of the moon seemed to render the fabric even more translucent. For once, she seemed self-conscious and avoided his gaze as well.

“I seem to have sprained my ankle,” she supplied after a moment of silence. “I would greatly appreciate it you assisted me.”

Nodding his assent, Kylo instructed her to wrap an arm across his shoulders as he grasped her around the waist and then behind the knees and lifted her easily from the water. She was light as a feather, but gods she was cold! Unsure of what to do next, he stood with her in his arms by the side of the fountain for a moment looking down into her lovely open face.

“You may put me back down, sir,” she said softly, as though anything louder than a whisper would dispel the moment.

Nodding mutely, Kylo gently deposited her back on the ground. Smiling shyly, Rey took a few steps forward before tipping to the side again. This time Kylo rushed forward and caught her in his arms before she could reach the ground. “Your injuries seem to be worse than you thought,” he explained. “Please allow me to accompany you back to the house, I’m sure Mistress Kanata would be happy to treat you.”

He began carrying her back into the maze and was grateful for his sense of direction as he didn’t get lost once. Somehow he could not bear to err in front of this young woman. As they neared the entrance to the house, Rey pressed her free hand against his chest.

“Please, sir, do not disturb Mistress Kanata. I feel terribly foolish just now, and could not bear to make anyone else privy to my humiliation,” she said. “Rather, if you could escort me up to my room I would rather go straight to sleep.”

“Leaving your ankle until morning might do more harm than good,” Kylo replied. “If it is agreeable to you, I have some experience with these things, I could look at it for you.”

Smiling a bit uncertainly, Rey dipped her head in agreement. “Perhaps we should make use of the library, we will not disturb anybody there.”

“Very well,” Kylo agreed, and he made his way to the double doors that led to the library. “Hold on tight for a moment,” he said, and was gratified when her fingers dug deeper into the flesh of his shoulder. Removing his arm from her waist, he twisted the knobs of the library doors and pushed them open. Replacing his arm around her waist again, he strode inside. The embers from the fireplace gave just enough light to navigate the room, and he agilely made his way to one of the settees that sat beside it.

He slowly lowered Rey onto it and busied himself with finding matches to light some candles with. Once he returned to her he noted that she was shivering, which was no surprise as she was still soaking from the waist down. Silently, he shucked off his coat and placed it around her shoulders, which she accepted with an appreciative hum. Grabbing a poker, he stirred the coals of the fire and set another log on it until it began to blaze again and give warmth.

“Thank you,” she murmured. “Really—most kind, generous, of you to go through all that trouble.”

She was babbling, yet Kylo could not think of anything to say. He managed a “it’s nothing” as he sat on a stool at her feet.

She pulled his coat closer around her shoulders as he looked up at her, keenly aware of her vulnerable position. Clearing his throat, Kylo gestured to her wounded ankle. “Do I have your permission to test for breaks or sprains, my lady?”

Rey nodded. “Please. It’s the left one. I seem to have fallen on it strangely just now on my walk through the maze.”

With no small amount of trepidation, Kylo lifted the hem of her night dress and brought the offending foot into his lap. As gently as he knew how—he had never had to do this to a woman—he grasped her foot and rotated it with one hand while feeling the ankle with another. Rey let out a low hiss of discomfort which caused him to pause.

“No, it’s alright,” she managed. “Please, continue.”

Kylo resumed his ministrations until he was satisfied. “It appears to be a sprain, not too serious, but certainly quite nasty. It ought to be bound up tight and you should keep off of it for a few days. Dipping it in the fountain was a good idea—until I turned up.”

Rey smiled at his attempt at humour and seemed to relax. She leaned back in her seat and gazed down at him through hooded eyes. “You’re a puzzle,” she murmured, almost to herself. If she wasn’t looking directly at him he almost would have thought she was talking to herself.

“So are you,” he rejoined, rising from where he sat at her feet and shrugging off his braces.

“What are you doing?” she asked, suddenly alert as he began untucking his shirt, which was still damp from when he had held her against him.

“I need to bind your foot so that it will heal faster, and this is easier than rummaging through your linen cupboard,” he replied as he shrugged his shirt off and began to tear it into strips. He was aware of his naked torso in front of her and focussed on the task at hand instead. Once he deemed that he had enough material he knelt before Rey again and took her foot in his hands.

  
Rey failed to stifled a gasp at his touch and felt as though she had trouble breathing. He glanced up at her and for a moment they were locked in each other’s gazes, the only people awake in a sleeping world. Hours seemed to pass, but then he looked down and began wrapping her ankle with his mangled shirt.

By the time he finished his work she had regained control of her breathing and resumed her usual imperious demeanour. With a smirk she appraised him. “You look rather debauched,” she commented.

“Gods help us if anyone comes in,” he said with a mirroring smirk.

That comment and where it sent her mind scattered her thoughts for a moment, and she blinked rapidly until she could regain her composure. After a moment she scooted herself to the end of the settee and placed her hand on the empty space. “Please, sit with me, sir,” she said with a smile.

Looking down at her in all her disheveled beauty, Kylo could not resist such a command. “Please, call me Kylo,” he replied, settling himself beside her.

“Then you must call me Rey, Kylo,” she answered, turning her body so that she faced him. She leaned her head against the back of the settee and regarded him for a moment. “Tell me something about you that I don’t already know.”

Kylo chuckled wryly. “That depends on how good your spies are.”

“Not very good, I’m afraid. Almost non-existent,” she laughed, and he found that he liked the look of her when she smiled.

Kylo was silent for a while. “I, too, enjoy taking the morning air on horseback,” he finally answered.

“How fortuitous,” she answered, then added almost bashfully: “Perhaps you could accompany me one of these mornings.”

He gazed at this walking contradiction of a woman in wonder. “I should like that very much,” he answered softly. “It would be a vast improvement from General Hux, he’s not an ideal riding partner.”

Rey stifled a laugh. “No, I should think not.”

They sat in companionable silence until the clock struck two in the morning, when it finished they both stirred and glanced at each other, trying to gauge from the other what they should do next.

“We should probably—” Rey began.

“Yes,” Kylo agreed.

Rey rose to her feet and limped to the mantelpiece and grasped at it for balance, Kylo quickly rose and stood across from her. There was something that he wanted to say to her, something he had wanted to say since the first day they met, but now they were alone. “Rey,” he said. “You know why I’m here, I don’t see any reason for us to dance around that.”

“I do,” Rey acknowledged.

“Perhaps this is a bit forward-thinking, but I should like to get to know you better before…before we wed,” he managed, his eyes flickering to her face reluctantly, as though afraid of rejection. Perhaps it was the glow of the fire, but it looked almost as though she was blushing.

“I’d like that,” she answered, meeting his gaze. Turning, she attempted to take a step towards the doors of the library, but wavered on her injured ankle. Without thinking, Kylo caught her to him and nearly let go again at his presumption, except she grasped his arms firmly and held herself against him.

“Thank you once again,” she murmured, looking up at his mouth, her eyes almost as dark as his own.

“My pleasure,” he returned in almost rough tones, and unconsciously tightened his grip on her waist.

As though through gravity or some sort of magnetism, their faces drew closer until their lips brushed. Kylo had not come to the Kenobi estate expecting any sort of physical closeness, yet he felt that his desires were reciprocated in this woman even after such a short acquaintance. Rey had not expected any sort of warmth from her future husband, believing a man capable of what it was reported he had done to be thoroughly incapable of any sort of human affection. These discoveries on both their parts seemed to embolden them and they simultaneously pulled each other closer and deepened the kiss.

Kylo’s other arm pressed against her upper back and dragged upward until it tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck. Rey’s nails scraped against the bare flesh of his chest until he moaned into her mouth and tightened his grip on her hair in return, eliciting similar sounds from her. It was at once passionate and bellicose, and Kylo revelled in it. In the near violence of his kiss, Rey could see the man people told stories about from the battlefield and found that she preferred being on the receiving end of this kind of viciousness.

When the clock stuck half-past they broke apart as though a spell had been broken and gazed at each other hungrily, pupils blown wide and lips swollen. Taking a deep breath, Kylo returned to the settee and retrieved his discarded coat and shrugged it back on to cover his bare torso. He then approached Rey and offered her his arm. “Allow me to escort you back to your rooms?”

With a breathless nod, Rey accepted and rested her weight on his forearm. Slowly, they exited the library and made their way up the stairs until they were standing in front of the doors to her room. Letting go of Kylo, Rey turned to her door, her fingers grazing the knob. Taking a deep breath, she turned and pulled him back down for a brief kiss. Pulling away too soon, she murmured a “good night, Your Majesty” and slipped into her bedroom, shutting the door on his face.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Kylo turned and made his way down another corridor until he found himself at his room. The two men who stood guard there straightened as soon as they saw him and deliberately ignored his state of undress. Upon entering his room he shucked off his boots and collapsed on the bed with a groan. Somehow he knew this woman would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much needless shirt ripping.


	3. Rain and Regimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey attempt to spend time together to get know one another better, but the true purpose of the First Order visit quickly takes precedence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise for the long wait, you have all been so lovely. Excuses are weak, so I shan't bother you with mine. Please enjoy.

When Rey had suggested that Kylo accompany her on her morning rides the previous night, she had not anticipated finding him in the stables the following morning in his riding gear. He met her surprise with a restrained grin and gestured toward a white stallion she was not acquainted with as he strode towards her. Leaning on a cane Maz had acquired for her, she offered him her hand which he dutifully kissed. Their shared moment of passion the previous night darted into her mind unbidden and she felt her cheeks flush.

“This is Orrino,” Kylo said, gesturing to the horse behind him. “He belongs to my stables at home, but I brought him along should the need arise. I’m certainly glad that I did.”

Rey approached the stallion slowly and held out her hand for the horse to smell her. “He’s very beautiful,” she murmured, stroking it’s mane. “And I’m sure he’s very fast as well.”

“One of the best,” Kylo affirmed. A moment passed and they regarded each other shyly. “I am surprised to see you out here this morning,” Kylo added, glancing down at her newly-bandaged ankle and the cane she was leaning on.

She flashed a sardonic smile at him as she limped towards her mount. “Somehow I doubt that you are truly amazed,” she rejoined.

Kylo returned her grin. “No, you’re right. You don’t strike me as someone who would let a trifling injury keep her from her habits.”

Rey’s mount was already saddled and ready to go, the work of a very devoted groom. Already she felt her energy expanding to an almost uncontainable level and she turned to Kylo with a grin. “Ready?” she asked.

Kylo raised a brow as he appraised her. “Do you often ride like that?”

“Like what?” Rey asked innocently.

“With, with a regular saddle,” Kylo replied, gesturing at her mare.

“You’ve seen me ride before, surely you know the answer to that,” Rey chuckled.

“So that wasn’t just an act, a display of insolence to put me off my guard?”

“Who says it can’t be both?” Rey countered as she mounted with her uninjured leg and settled into her saddle. Perhaps it was because of their more passionate interactions last night, but Kylo didn’t avert his eyes when she settled her skirts around her, revealing her stockinged legs. His unabashed gaze seemed to affect Rey, and with a sharp clicking noise she rode out of the stable, not looking behind to see if he followed.

 

Grinning almost savagely, Kylo swung himself onto his mount and charged out of the stable after her. She was riding along a trail towards the back of the estate which was mostly fields and thickets of trees, and he urged his mount after her. Truly, he had a faster animal, but hers was familiar with every metre of its territory and ran confidently. Kylo watched in admiration as she took a fence cleanly and landed without being jarred. Perhaps there was something to be said for women riding like men, it certainly made the experience more enjoyable.

After clearing the fence himself, he found himself gaining on her. Once or twice she glanced over her shoulder at him with a grin and a laugh, egging him on. Soon enough, Kylo found himself grinning back, which would have shocked him more if he didn’t need to concentrate on where his horse was stepping and where Rey was leading him. General Hux had been firmly against him riding off alone with his fiancée without a phalanx of guards, but he’d managed to circumvent that horrid scenario.

He was no stranger to having his life in danger, and the security risks involved when it came to being a sovereign ruler, but somehow he knew no harm would come to him with Rey. Perhaps the girl’s guardian had been right in saying he would find no better wife than her. Further confirmation, he thought, that the Supreme Leader is inspired by the gods.

About a half hour into their ride a light drizzle of rain started to fall and Kylo reined in his mount, assuming that Rey would take the turn in the weather as a sign to return to the house. Instead she seemed to urge her steed on even faster, invigorated by the moisture. She glanced back and saw him stop and raised her arm to beckon him on.

“Not afraid of getting wet, are you, Your Majesty?” she taunted with a laugh.

Growling, though not without amusement, Kylo dug his heels into his horse’s flanks and charged off after her. Only when the rain began to fall harder and ground became softer did Rey slow down, eventually bringing her horse to a stop under a large willow tree. Kylo came to a stop beside her and quickly dismounted, tying his horse to the tree before approaching her.

“Not used to being beaten, are you?” She jeered.

A second later Kylo had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off her horse and into his arms, quickly covering her mouth with his. In another moment she pushed against his chest and broke free, punctuating her escape with a sharp slap across his face. They stared at each other in shock—she was shocked at what she had done, he was shocked at her audacity. After a few breaths she threw herself at him and resumed where they had left off.

Because of her injured ankle, Rey leaned into Kylo’s embrace heavily—at least that’s what she told herself. Kylo was an exceptionally large man, she had seen proof of that the previous night, and her weight troubled him very little. Her clothes and hair were sopping wet, making her skin and figure more available to him. Her habit of dressing in thin and light fabrics continued to work to both of their advantages, as he was able to glimpse more of his fiancée. He groaned low in his throat as she wove her fingers in the wet tangle of his hair, pulling him harder against her body. Emboldened by her behaviour, he allowed his hands to wander slightly, moving from where they grasped her waist up her side until the grazed the side of her breasts.

Her response was to tangle her fingers in his cravat, tugging it loose while attacking his now-exposed throat with her mouth. A moment later and she had undone the front of his shirt, and was running her fingers down his chest and abdomen, making the muscles there jump at the contact. Quickly, her lips followed her fingers and Kylo tilted his head back, eyes squeezed shut, utterly lost in the sensation. Only when he could bear it no more did he cup his hand under her chin and bring her face back to his own.

There was no telling how long they stood locked in embrace, but it was eventually interrupted by the sound of approaching hoofbeats. Collectively they sprang apart at the noise and hurriedly readjusted their wardrobes to a semblance of propriety. Rey wobbled on her injured ankle and Kylo attempted to steady her while fastening his shirt with one hand. A moment later General Hux appeared, flanked on either side by Mitaka and Lord Tekka.

Kylo’s aloof royal veneer quickly reappeared as he strode over to the trio of trespassers. “What is the meaning of this?” He demanded.

Mitaka looked suitably chastened, though both Hux and Tekka looked on with inscrutable expressions.

“You have been gone longer than we expected,” Hux finally supplied. “And with the uncertain weather, we were unsure whether you had come to harm.”

Struggling to keep his countenance, Kylo managed a semblance of a nod and turned back to Rey. “My lady,” he said, approaching her. “Would you permit me to help you mount your horse again? It would seem that our presence is required.”

Blushing furiously, Rey acquiesced and tried to make her way to her mount without leaning too heavily on the prince. The colour of her cheeks deepened further when she caught the dark look in Kylo’s eyes as she swung a nearly-bare leg over and sat astride her horse. Lifting her chin haughtily she gazed at the interrupting interlopers and waited for Kylo to situate himself in his saddle. With a grunt he took off across the field with her following closely at his horse’s heels, she sensed the rest of the group behind them struggling to keep up.

\---

Rey was absent for nearly an hour after returning to the manor house. Maz had clucked and cajoled until she gave in and allowed herself to be bathed and dressed in dry clothing. Her health was paramount at this moment, and Rey conceded that it was the responsible thing to do. Normally she would have rejoined the group with hair still damp from her bath, but Maz had insisted that she sit in front of the fireplace in her room while her hair was meticulously towel-dried to perfection.

With her normal air of queenly aloofness, she joined Kylo, Hux, and Lord Tekka in the library and seated herself at the large desk that dominated the centre of the room. After she had settled herself, Kylo sat across from her with General Hux and Lord Tekka flanking him. He had been dreading this part of the visit and negotiations; at first it was because he wasn't sure he'd like his future bride, but now it was because he liked her too much. For once, he counted himself lucky that Hux was to do most of the talking.

"My lady," Hux began obsequiously, "I would like to begin by thanking you on behalf of His Highness and the Empire of the First Order for your kind hospitality these last few days."

Rey made no reply and nodded a queenly nod.

"However," Hux managed after a slight cough. "It is time that we get down to the business of this visit. I shall endeavour to lay before the terms that Emperor Snoke has stipulated and mandated, and I hope--" here he paused almost menacingly "--that we can come to an agreement on these terms."

This process was not going at all how Kylo had expected. Essentially he had commissioned Hux to buy this woman for him, to bind her to him and his kingdom contractually, and he was just sitting aside and witnessing it all. Still, he admired her poise, the regal tilt of her chin at Hux's veiled threats. He wished he had spent the last few days trying to show her that he would be a good husband instead of just an eager lover.

"Please, continue, General," Rey finally said, and there was a commanding note in her voice that was new.

General Hux didn't seem to like being hidden to do anything, but he continued nonetheless. "The Emperor will require that you make your primary residence within his Empire, specifically the Royal Residence until such time your bear his heir a son." Kylo detected a slight flinch on Rey's part, and felt as though he had mirrored there. "Of course, this implies that you will be expected to bear the Crown Prince a male heir to the throne."

"Not female?" Rey interjected.

Hux's smirk was poisonous behind the simpering facade. "The Republic's...unique rule under a Queen is admirable, but not a regime that the Emperor believes in. No, a male heir is what is required. After you have produced one you will be allowed brief visits back here to your family manor, provided you bring an escort and some choice ladies in waiting."

Spies, Kylo thought. It was clear that Rey had seen through this as well.

"Now, there is the minutiae of your move to the Empire and the wedding itself that we need to discuss," Hux droned on.

Kylo managed to tune him out--he was well aware of what was going to be asked, nay, required, of his bride to be--and instead watched as Rey's face became more and more pinched and drawn. When Hux had concluded she snapped her eyes to his face fiercely and he felt that he lacked the courage required to meet her gaze without weakness. Finding no sympathy there, she stared imploringly at her old guardian, and found Lord Tekka as withdrawn as her future husband. It was clear she had no choice, that she had only one path.

Clearing her throat, she address Hux while staring at Kylo. "If you would be so kind as to fetch a pen so that I might sign my life away."


	4. Home is Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the current calm waters I'm sailing through will allow more frequent posting, I certainly am feeling the writing bug keenly at the moment. Please comment, subscribe, etc as there is literally nothing else as motivating. Enjoy!

Rey laid in her bed staring out the window over the green fields and copses of trees she had called home for so long. This would be the last time she'd sleep in this bed, walk the halls of her home, until she bore the prince a son. She rose up on her elbows as Maz entered, a fresh dress draped over arm. No words were said, but everything that they needed to said was conveyed through quick glances.

The negotiations around her marriage had shaken her more than she had anticipated and she was filled with a nameless fear she couldn't explain. Somehow she felt as though every word she said from then on would be overheard and reported, so she kept silent. Sliding out of bed, she approached Maz and allowed her most loyal companion to slip her sleeping gown off and wipe down her skin with a wet cloth that smelled of roses. The gown she was dressed in was an orange sheath embroidered with silver thread and raw rhinestones, a final homage to her land.

"Would you care for breakfast, mistress?" Maz asked softly as she laid Rey's shoes before her.

Rey shook her head, fearing that the lump in her throat would strangle her if she spoke. Maz looked at her understandingly and grasped her hand in her small one.

"I just wanted to say...how grateful I am to you, my lady," Maz whispered. "You have been a kind mistress, and this sacrifice you're making will save us all."

Still the lump persisted, so Rey bent down and gathered Maz in her arms, embracing as she never had done before. Then, with a deep breath, Rey made her way to the door and left the room. She walked down the long corridors and then descended the winding staircase, walked across the foyer and outside to where a line of carriages waited. Her injured ankle throbbed and she leaned her shoulder against the doorway of her fading home.

Kylo stood by her carriage, but strode to her side when he spied her posture. Silently, he offered her his arm and led her to her own carriage. A thousand words lodged in her throat, things she wished she had said days and years ago. These words were swallowed as a footman opened the carriage door for her and he handed her in, one hand grasping her elbow and the other hovering at her waist. She locked eyes with him as he handed her in and almost tenderly tucked her long skirts in so they wouldn't be caught in the door. Looking down, he closed his gloved hand around her bruised ankle in a gesture that was reassuring, yet surprisingly intimate. Then, with a curt bow, he shut the carriage door and strode to his own.

***

The journey to the border was to take three days, if the weather held, and Rey was to spend those days alone in her personal coach. Each day she felt her stomach work itself into a tighter and tighter knot until she could no longer eat or sleep. This whole situation was finally becoming real. When Queen Leia had made her royal request it had felt fantastical. When Prince Kylo appeared at her family estate, and subsequently made romantic advances, it had felt like storybook. But now was the part between meeting the prince and marrying him, and there was a good deal of red tape and judgment between those two events that was always glossed over.

Marriage had never been her goal growing up. She knew that she would never need a husband to lead a comfortable life, and had rarely come in contact with men who suited her disposition. When she came into her inheritance, she moved to her family estate indefinitely, never visiting other nobles or appearing at court for long visits. So secluded she had become, she had been shocked to receive the queen's invitation, and even more stunned to find that she had been worked in as a key cog in a plan that had been in motion for years.

Perhaps it was the strangeness and unrealness of her situation that explained why Rey had swallowed down the bitter truth of her past until it was too late. She oscillated between running away and running to Kylo and begging for his acceptance and understanding almost hourly. Bleakly, she wished that there was a highwayman bold enough to waylay the royal caravan and whisk her away. What made this solitary purgatory worse was the fact that she had had no contact with Kylo since the night before their departure.

Since her signing of the marriage contracts she had been distant and he had seemed to take his cue from that. He did no join her the next morning in the stables for her daily ride, nor did he seek her company when she was (rarely) alone. Part of her had resented this behaviour and been grateful at the same time. She was not naive enough to place all of the blame on his shoulders--she knew that if their roles were reversed he would be expected to sign away similar freedoms--yet it still chafed. She had always harboured romantic notions of unconditional, unfettered love that could sustain the ones it bound together through everything. Kylo had proven that he would doubtfully be an indifferent spouse, but she knew little else of his character.

The first evening they stopped at a small manor house deep in the country. Rey was shown to rooms on one side of the house, and Kylo to rooms on the side opposite. When Rey had attempted to leave her room in the hopes of finding him, she was met with a pair of guards who insisted that it was their job to accompany her everywhere. When she told them of her plans to meet with the prince they firmly suggested that she return to her rooms. After trying this routine the following two nights Rey came to the realisation that her chastity was what these people were guarding, not her physical safety. This realisation ate up all energy inside of her, keeping her away all night and hollowing her cheeks.

  
***

The journey back to the Empire was interminable and intolerable. Kylo spent most of his time in his carriage because Hux insisted that riding on horseback made his an easier target, though that didn't explain why Hux felt the need to ride with him in the coach. He tried to catch glimpses of Rey whenever they stopped, and a glimpse was all he ever got. They were both expertly whisked in opposite directions whenever it was time to eat or sleep, and it would seem that they were both heavily guarded.

Each day, though, he noticed that she appeared a bit paler and bit more gaunt and he worried that she might be ill. During one of the breaks they took to feed the horses and allow a brief resting period, he'd tried to see her himself but only succeeded in sending a physician to speak with her. Later he'd be informed that she was merely tired and stressed: something to be expected from a bride to be in a high-stakes political marriage. Still, Kylo couldn't help but feel guilty as he considered how bright and lively she had been but a week ago.

At night, when he confined to the rooms of whatever lord's house they had taken over, he paced until he was weary and was then kept up by thoughts of her. The moment he had seen her he had been filled with relief to see that the portrait that had been sent to him wasn't grossly exaggerated. That she was obviously brash and self-confident was another feature he soon found himself admiring and counting himself lucky for. He imagined that neither of them had been keen on the idea of a marriage of political convenience, but he felt on meeting her that their union wouldn't be such a burden.

If she had been plain and dull and stupid he had planned on throwing himself heavily into his role as Crown Prince and a military leader, hopefully giving her son on the night of their wedding and leaving her to her own plans forever. Perhaps he would follow in the steps of previous monarchs and keep a mistress or two on the side. In Rey, he doubted he'd want to find ways to spend time away from her or seek comfort in the arms of other women. Indeed, he was having great difficulty finding time to see her now and that in itself was extremely vexing. He'd grumbled to Hux about this one evening and was rebuked and reminded that there could be no question of the Rey's purity, and it was therefore important that no scandal arise now that they were officially engaged.

Of course this made sense to him, though it was a tradition he found tiresome. No, he hadn't slept with Rey, but he had begun the journey of getting to know her more intimately. He knew she didn't mind being kissed roughly, that her fingers could bruise, that her figure was slim and lean and strong; he knew how to make her sigh or moan when he kissed her neck; he knew she liked to have his fingers in her hair and that she liked to do the same to him. Thinking about the few times they had been able to be close was enough to drive him mad, and it was just as well that she was locked away, otherwise he doubted he'd have the fortitude to stay away.

***

On the morning of the fourth day, the caravan arrived at the border; all the carriages excepting Rey's drove across. Her footman opened her door and handed her out, and she was surprised to see that Kylo Ren had emerged from his own carriage and was standing beside a black and white tent that straddled the border (which was marked by a low stone wall). Outside of her carriage she paused, staring across the space between them at him. He stood with his feet planted apart and hands locked behind his back in a loose white shirt with an unbuttoned vest and coat over it as though he had dressed in the carriage.

The flutter of the tent door on her side of the border drew Rey's attention away from her fiancé and she noted the figure who emerged. It was a lady of startling height hand appearance. Her skin was milky white and her pale gold hair hung loose around her face. Though she wore no make up, she was clearly very striking and not a little intimidating. When she reached Rey she dropped into a low curtesy, headless of the mud her skirts trailed through when she did.

"My lady," the woman said. "My name is Lady Phasma and I have been tasked with helping you with the transitioning ceremony."

Ah yes, Rey knew what this ceremony was and what it would entail. It was custom for political brides to cast aside their previous life and alliances symbolically on the border of their new home. This meant that Rey's carriage would be returned to her home along with any other possessions that tied her to the Republic.

With a shallow nod Rey acknowledged the woman and gestured for her to lead the way. As she passed Kylo, Rey brushed her knuckles against his, wishing for something vaguely familiar. All that she had been wanting to say to him over the last few days threatened to spill out, but the Lady Phasma did not pause.

Inside, the tent was fairly luxurious. The ground had been packed down and covered with dark rugs, trunks filled with her new clothes lined the walls as did low chairs with plush black velvet cushions. Almost as soon as the tent flap closed behind them, Lady Phasma began unfastening Rey's dress.

"Forgive my haste, my lady," she said. "But we have a tight schedule to keep."

Again, Rey nodded, but this time managed a "Carry on".

Lady Phasma's fingers flew down the buttons and in no time Rey was peeling off the dress and letting it fall to the floor around her feet. As she started sliding her chemise off a gust of wind blew through the tent, sending all the flaps fluttering. For an instant, Rey's eyes met those of Kylo's before Lady Phasma moved to shield her, all while barking orders that the flaps be secured. A blush warmed Rey's face at the brief look she and Kylo had shared, and warmth pooled in her stomach that seemed to banish the cold of being nearly naked outside.

This forced vulnerability, however, called to mind a dreadful secret she had been carrying for years; a secret that had grown almost overpoweringly heavy of late. Deep down she had known that she should have told Lord Tekka years ago, or even told Queen Leia months ago, perhaps told the prince the moment she had met him. Now, she was in his territory, surrounded by his people, about to be presented to the Emperor and she was terrified.

Once Phasma was sure that the tent flaps would not reveal them again, she helped Rey out of her underthings, stockings, and shoes. Not knowing what else to do, Rey crossed an arm over her chest and held the other one over her womanhood and took deep, calming breaths. An instant later, though, Phasma had brought over her new knickers, camisole, garter belt, and stockings. Rather than have a stranger put on her most intimate things, Rey put them on herself, even sitting to roll her stockings on clip them in place.

As she rose, Phasma presented her with a heavy black velvet gown that hugged her arms and body and had such a high neck that Rey wondered if she'd strain herself keeping her head aloft in it. Still, the weight was welcome in the chill of the morning and she stepped into it without expression. As Phasma laced her boots for her, she heard the galloping of a horse and then a low murmur of voices.

When she emerged from the tent she saw the cause of the new noise: a young man in Republic regalia. His tanned skin shone against the white and orange of his uniform, and when he took off his hat he revealed a mop of curly dark hair and large playful eyes. He strode to her as soon as he laid eyes on her and knelt with his head bowed.

"Your Highness," he said with his eyes cast to the ground. "My name is Captain Poe Dameron. Queen Leia has chosen me to be your personal guard and liaison."

Rey placed the tips of her fingers under the man's chin to bid him rise. As he did, she noted that was indeed a handsome young man, not at all what she would expect as a political piece in this exchange. Still, she imagined that political pawns were supposed to be young and beautiful--she certainly fit that category.

"I thank you, Captain Dameron," she replied, trying to infuse some warmth into her voice. "I am sure that the Queen has chosen wisely."

Poe bowed again and straightened with a smile. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"You are dismissed, Captain," a voice at her elbow said, startling her.

With another quick bow the Captain hurried away and Rey turned to face Kylo. He was now clad in similar garments to the ones he had worn when she first met him. He wore a black military coat with silver embroidery over the chest and around the buttons over a black shirt and black riding trousers and shiny boots. After three days of not speaking, Rey had little idea of what to say and instead stared demurely at the capped toes of his boots.

His glove hand grasped her bare one gently and she looked up almost shyly.

"You look lovely, my lady," Kylo murmured, slowly bending to brush his lips against her hand. When he lifted his face Rey half expected to see the shape of his mouth branded against her knuckles, but they remained smooth and pale.

"I thank you," Rey managed.

"I hope that the Imperial style of dress doesn't cause you discomfort," he continued. "I can't say that I care for it so much after my stay with you in the Republic." To underline his point, he pinched the thick fabric of her skirt between two fingers.

Rey smiled at his relative boldness and took a step forward until they stood nearly chest to chest. "Your Majesty is too kind. Though I confess to being rather enamoured with this uniform you've chosen."

Kylo's smile sharpened and his eyes seemed to grow darker as he gazed down at her. Gently, he took her hand and led her deeper into the caravan of carriages and silently helped her into the royal transport. As she sat he settled to his knees in front of her, his hands fisted in her skirts and pressing his mouth against hers feverishly. Gasping against his lips, Rey grasped his shoulders and pressed herself against him. It felt like an age since she'd touched him and the sensation was painfully exquisite.

With a groan Kylo pulled away and rested his forehead against her bosom, breathing heavily. "Would that I could have you this moment."

The frankness of it took Rey's breath away, and the horrible secret that had been sitting on her chest nearly came out. But the crunch of gravel beneath boots stopped her tongue and launched Kylo into his seat across from her before the door opened and General Hux and Lady Phasma were helped in. Hux sat beside Kylo and Phasma took her place next to Rey, bowing her head deferentially though she towered over nearly everyone.


	5. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning here: there are very mild allusions to sexual assault in this chapter. This is a sensitive subject for me, and is therefore not explicit in any way, but I felt that a warning was warranted.

The plan had been to arrive at the capitol that day, but that changed when the party stopped for luncheon. As Kylo exited his carriage with Hux close on his heels, prattling about the next day's agenda, he heard a low exclamation and the sound of people talking over each other. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that a small crowd had gathered around Rey's carriage. Intrigued, he spun away from Hux and shouldered his way through the ranks of (mostly male) soldiers.

At the centre of the gathering was Poe Dameron, who was kneeling on the ground with Rey in his arms, looking debonair and mildly confused. Upon Kylo's arrival, he tried to rise, but seemed to remember that he was supporting the unconscious form of the prince's betrothed. Kylo didn't have time to be overly annoyed with the Republic captain's appearance, he was focused on Rey's pale face and faint pulse. Dropping to a knee he silently gathered Rey in his arms and shouldered his way through the crowd.

"Summon the physician," he growled at one guard. "Set up a tent and a bed for her. NOW!"

***

Waking back up was an ordeal for Rey. Despite the sharpness of the smelling salts that were repeatedly wafted under her nose she couldn't quite shake the grip of the darkness. She heard a voice--Kylo's--asking what was wrong, why she wasn't waking up. She wanted to reassure him that there was nothing wrong, she wasn't dying, she'd just found a better place to be. Eventually Kylo's voice became louder and louder, and sheer volume and incessant nature of his speech is what awoke her.

Blinking her eyes rapidly as if that would wipe away the fog that hung over her, Rey rose up on an elbow which silence Kylo's ranting and the doctor's attempts at calming him down. Another blink later and Kylo had taken a knee in front of her and gently gripped her upper arms.

"Rey," he said, worry evident in the crease of his brow. "Are you alright?"

Not used to being ill or having a fuss made over her well-being, Rey flushed and looked away. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine, just a small fainting spell. Must be the..." She grasped for a suitably word. "...heat."

Over Kylo's shoulder the physician looked sceptical and Rey looked nervously back into Kylo's eyes. Smoothing the crease between his brows with the pad of her thumb, she smiled at him reassuringly. "Truly, my prince, I am well. Perhaps it is best that we press on with our journey?"

Kylo looked uncertainly at the doctor. "Will it be alright if we keep moving?"

"I believe so, sir," the doctor replied. "But, if you would permit me, there are some questions I should like to ask Her Ladyship...alone."

Rey felt her heart rate spike irregularly and knew that she needed to get rid of Kylo immediately. "Yes, my lord, allow the doctor to examine me and shall be able to continue on our journey."

***

Half an hour later Kylo observed Rey as she emerged from the makeshift tent they had erected for her and the physician. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but he was still surprised and disappointed to see her looking panicked and pale. What the hell was wrong? What had changed since they'd crossed into the Empire? He was please, however, when approached him as quickly as she could.

"What is wrong, my lady?" He asked her as gently as he could as he took her small hands in his own ridiculously large ones.

Rey managed a wan smile and looked up at him beseechingly. "If it pleases my lord, would you ride alone with me in my carriage for a part of the day?"

Kylo was about sadly decline, point out all the reasons this would be seen as inappropriate, but Rey's ever-tightening grip on his fingers softened his heart. Stooping to brush his lips along her knuckles he nodded minutely. Around them people were hurrying to their stations, eager to continue their journey where they left off. Tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow, Kylo led Rey to her carriage and handed her in, then ducking in himself once she was situated.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" He asked.

"You can resume calling me Rey, for a start," she shot back, though not without an edge of tremulous humour.

To stop her from twisting her fingers into knots, Kylo leant forward and captured them in his own, rubbing the pad of his thumb against her knuckles. "Rey," he murmured. "I would have you tell me what ails you, so that I might do all in my power to remedy it."

Gathering herself, Rey ducked her head down for a moment and when she lifted it Kylo was surprised to see a hint of moisture in her steady hazel gaze. However, as her lips parted to speak there was a rapping at the door to the carriage. Even without glancing through the window, they both knew who it was: General Hux. It still baffled Kylo how Hux had the brass and audacity to make such a nuisance out of himself constantly.

"Forgive me," he whispered, before jerking the door open and lunging out.

"Pray, what is your excuse for your behaviour?" Kylo ground out as he glowered at the general.

Too used to this treatment, Hux remained unmoved by Kylo's barely-restrained temper. "We are ready to leave and would have our prince leading us."

Clenching his jaw, Kylo rotated his head from side to side to ease up on the tension he felt accumulating there before he spoke. "Seeing as we are in our own lands, and you are a capable military leader, I would have you lead our party while I remain with my fiancée. She has expressed an interest in this land she will help me rule and I intend to sit with her and educate her."

"Very well, my lord, I shall just summon Lady Phasma to sit as chaperone with you," Hux rejoined, no doubt convinced that Kylo's intentions were purely carnal.

However, Kylo knew that whatever Rey wished to say to him could not be said in the company of anybody else. He also knew that the longer she was kept silent and he in the dark, the worse it would be when they reached the capitol and court.

"That will not be necessary," Kylo cut in firmly. "You no doubt were privy to my fiancée's fainting spell just today, I hope you also know enough of my character as gentleman that I would not impose my will on a woman I am not married to who is also unwell. Now, pray gather your men and rally the caravan. We have a schedule that needs keeping to." With that, Kylo spun on his heel and marched back into Rey's carriage, slamming the door shut a bit too forcefully.

Rey was slumped against the cushions of the carriage, gazing listlessly out the window as they jolted to a start and the countryside started to slowly roll out past them. Unsure of how to enter back into that intimate space of confidence, Kylo sat back and regarded her. As they began to pick up speed and the rumbling of the wheels on the dirt rode morphed into a sort of white noise, Rey leaned forward and sought Kylo's attention by placing her hand on his own.

Immediately, Kylo was at attention and placed his other hand on top of hers. There was a look of determination in her eyes, one he'd seen before people had been hung or beheaded. There was something terribly wrong.

"There's something that you must know about me, Kylo," Rey began in tremulous tones. "Naively, I thought I could keep it to myself forever, but that is no longer the case and there is too much at stake for it to be ignored."

Kylo pressed her hand between his own and rubbed comforting circles against the exposed skin of her wrist. "There is nothing you can say that I cannot fix."

The glistening quality of her eyes returned, and Kylo couldn't help but feel that he had said the wrong thing. "Oh, if only that were so," she whispered. "The truth is, Kylo, I had not expected that I would ever marry; certainly I had not thought any union I would make would be as important as the one we're about to make. So the truth of my past, my...condition, didn't bother me so. But the truth must out. And...and, I must tell you, for you will surely know in time, that I am not...virgo intacta."

Kylo's grasp of Latin, and the turmoil she was clearly in, made everything clear immediately. He could tell she was tensed, as though preparing herself for a punishing blow from him. Irrationally, he felt a stab of anger and jealousy which he tried to quash. He had no right to be angry and possessive. This woman had not known of him until over a year ago, and he himself had not made an effort to remain chaste throughout his youth. As he mulled over what she had said, she clearly became more and more nervous at his silence.

"I understand that this must be a shock, and I beg your mercy and pardon a thousand times over. All I want is peace between our people, and Kylo, I believe you and will be able to bring that about. Never have I given my body to another man, never have I looked upon someone the way I look upon you. If you would still--"

"What do you mean you've never given yourself to another man?" Kylo interrupted inelegantly. "When you say you are not...virginal. How can that be?"

Swallowing, Rey tried to extricate her hand from Kylo's grasp, but he clung on all the tighter. "I mean...when I was young...before I entered the care of Lord Tekka's kind guardianship, a man took from me what I wish I could have given to you."

A flash of cold fury coursed through Kylo's body and the edges of his vision went red. "You mean...?"

Rey nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know how highly women's virginities are valued in these sorts of unions, so imagine my surprise when no test was ordered upon our betrothal. I had expected a doctor to examine me the moment I signed the contract, but instead I have been living in dread of the night of our wedding where you would find me out."

"Who was it?" Kylo demanded fiercely. He needed a target, someone to pay for this.

Instead, Rey shook her head frantically. "I cannot tell you."

"But you say you were attacked. You imply that he took you against your will," Kylo countered.

"I do, and it has caused me endless guilt and shame, but it has been manageable because no one knows of it save myself...and now you. I see the look in your eyes; if I were to tell you the scoundrel's name, you would end him and the whole world would know it."

"I have my ways," Kylo growled out, more to himself than her.

"Saying his name makes him more real," Rey answered. "And he need not be real, he does not deserve it. But, should he ever make his way into our paths, I will tell you his name. That is...if you will still have me?"

Slowly, Kylo moved to sit next to her on her side of the carriage and took both of her hands in his. "Only if you will have me, unworthy as I am," he answered. "Rey, you have been wronged, and I would that I had the power to undo it, but you are not at fault. There is nothing to forgive, no sin to wash away, except my own callousness. I was so pleased to find you an amiable companion that I did not think to dig deeper. My attentions towards you have been juvenile and ungentlemanly. I am honoured that you have taken me into your confidence, and I swear to you this day that I shall do all I can to uphold your honour and protect your modesty." With that, he sealed his words with a kiss on her forehead.

"I will take you," Rey gasped out as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "And I shall count myself lucky to do so."


End file.
